Currently, consumers seeking a vehicle with cargo carrying capabilities, such as a truck, are limited to either selecting a two-passenger cabin or a four-passenger cabin. A consumer desiring a four passenger cabin typically must endure a reduction in cargo carrying capabilities. Specifically, the extra row of seats for a four passenger cabin requires a large part of the truck's cargo area, reducing the type of objects that can be transported, such as longer pieces of lumber.
On the other hand, those consumers who prefer a two passenger cabin must forgo any hope of having extra seating area. Otherwise, they must decide if they are going to potentially sacrifice cargo area for a four passenger cabin. Accordingly, a need exists for a vehicle capable of converting between either a four-passenger or a two-passenger cabin configuration. 